Radio
A Radio is a piece of communications equipment that has a variety of forms and uses. In the espionage world Radios are used to keep in contact with command back at headquarters or to coordinate between allies. Agents would use call signs when communicating over the radio. Long distance radios include a receiver and a microphone used to transmit. There are also radio headsets that allow the wearer to keep their hands free for other functions. The most common non-military radio is the radio receiver used to obtain one-way signals. Such as those that receive signals from radio stations broadcasting music. KHRM in Anaheim is one such station. In the 1960's, excessive moisture could cause radio equipment to malfunction. No One Lives Forever Cate Archer and Bruno Lawrie used headset radios to communicate with each other while in Marrakech, Morocco while trying to protect United States Ambassador Morris Monroe. H.A.R.M. thugs keeping watch for Archer's approach to the Smuggler's Den were using radios to keep in touch with each other. While infiltrating a STASI facility in Berlin, Archer overheard two Scientists talking in the sub-basement. One was continually talking like he was communication via Radio even though they could see each other. This annoyed the other scientist. When the freighter Lorelei started sinking into the North Sea, Archer was able to place a beacon on the radio so she could find the sunken freighter later. While infiltrating the Dumas Towers, Archer could overhear various thugs instructing others to radio down for additional details on the incidents happening on the ground. Mr. Jones assigned Archer with the radio code name of Foxhunt while UNITY Headquarters would use Foxhound. This was inspired by the story of a young Archer watching a Fox escape a hunting pack. While sneaking into the H.A.R.M. Rocket launch facility located on an island off the coast of Mandaru, Archer destroyed the radio equipment. This caused some of the H.A.R.M. thugs to go on alert. One of the H.A.R.M. thugs thought the radio had been affected by moisture. When Archer found out that there were no antidote samples on the island, she reported this to Mr. Jones via radio. When Archer had found a cabin in West Germany, she used the radio found in side to contact Mr. Jones to check in. Later Archer came across another radio located within the Dumas Chateau. No One Lives Forever 2 Archer used the Radio at various cabins in Siberia to communicate with Lawrie back at UNITY Headquarters. :Archer and Lawrie used the same call signs established in NOLF1. Two soldiers of the Soviet Army had a radio receiver that they used to listen to music. As Archer was sneaking up on the facility, she could observe them dancing to the music. :The music played was the theme song to NOLF1. The Soviet Army also utilized two-way radios and had a communications tower to broadcast over a large area. While Archer was sabotaging the tower, she overheard a radio transmission that the Soviets had captured her pilot Mischa. Lawrie used various radios to keep in contact with the UNITY Intercept Team on different missions. Archer found a large radio console used to listen to music in the run down home of Melvin Blitzny in Akron, Ohio. Contract J.A.C.K. Dmitrij Volkov kept in contact with John Jack via a two-way radio. Through this radio Volkov was able to hear everything that Jack was listening to. Volkov's transmitter was powerful enough to reach Jack's radio in orbit near the Moon. The Czechoslovakian Army had a radio hooked up to a public announcement system at their base hiding a rocket launch facility. Il Pazzo and Furio used this system to taunt Jack as he was infiltrating the base. See Also * KHRM - A radio station in the United States * Telephone - A common communications device Trivia * On the main menu page for NOLF2, radio chatter can be heard in the back ground of the game music. External link Radio on Wikipedia Category:Equipment Category:The Operative: No One Lives Forever Equipment Category:No One Lives Forever 2: A Spy in H.A.R.M.'s Way Equipment Category:Contract J.A.C.K. Equipment